


Dug Our Treasures There

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pathfinder: Kingmaker (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Cock Worship, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: The Baron knows that when he's finished with courtly duties, he has pleasures awaiting him, and even though he finds Octavia and Valerie deep in toying with each other, they both know that when he enters the room, they have duties to fulfill. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Octavia/The Baron, Valerie/Octavia, Valerie/The Baron
Kudos: 17





	Dug Our Treasures There

"You poor, pretty little thing," Octavia teases, using her whole body weight to pin the warrior to the bed as she mounted her, straddling the prone woman and rubbing her fingers at her pussy from behind. "I'd love to see the look on your face, of course, but you are such a sweet thing to play thing, and so submissive too."

"I am not submissive," Valerie groaned, even as she twisted on the bed under the touch of the playful thief, whose fingers continued to wear down her focus and leave her helpless, frustrated, frayed. "Not for anyone but the Baron, but most assuredly not for you, no matter how much you like to pretend otherwise."

Octavia brushed it all off. "Silly, strong talk from a woman who keeps ending up underneath me." She was happy to keep control, her dominance in the bedroom something that could only extend to the other girls, because she too was happily submitting to the might of the Baron, but his other lovers all surrendered readily to her deft touch. Or at least, to her deception; she'd brought spells into the bedroom before to use against the girls, weaponizing her magic and doing what she could to keep them under. She hadn't needed that today; she caught Valerie easily enough and took advantage.

As much as Valerie did want to fight this off, pride could only do so much in the face of such forward pleasure. Octavia's fingers were so much defter and more talented than her own, and they made swift work of her, reducing her opposition to a frustrated and meek bit of flailing and hopelessness. She lay there taking it, frustration pulsing through her as she was pinned to the bed and fingerfucked. "I can't continue to be blamed for how much more seriously you take these than I do. I keep thinking we're going to have an enjoyable time together waiting for the Baron, and instead you do this to me."

"That sounds like the complaints of someone who's lost." Octavia rolled Valerie over onto her back, straddling her as she pumped her fingers in quicker still, free hand groping her breasts as she hung over her. She gave Valerie ample opportunity to pull back from this and act to stop her from what she was doing. No such fight followed; she let this all keep happening, taking the brunette's greedy touch and accepting this with a marked lack of restraint or sense. it was a clear sign she wasn't going to actually put up a fight, but instead let herself keep being taken advantage of, keep being touched and groped and used by Octavia through however long she wanted to spend on her.

Octavia drew back to admire Valerie's breasts and her bare, muscular body with a bit more distance, smile wider, and still Valerie took it, surrendering to the touch and showing off that yes, she did have a submissive streak that didn't only come from serving her man, frustrated as she was to admit it and give up to such a reality. Her body shook under the fever of this treatment, and she wished for a sense and for a control she felt she simply didn't have, giving up to these pleasures and allowing the hazy, chaotic throb of desire to get the better of her. To keep her giving in deeper. Needier. She was stuck here, wishing she was stronger but succumbing to the greedy touch and to something she felt powerless against.

The greedy fingers pushed in firmer. Quicker. Hastened a descent that Valerie didn't try to fight as it crept over her, as the firmer sensation of desire and need hit her without restraint. She fell lower, sinking deeper into this frustration, giving up more and more to the pleasure she needed to do something to fight against while also losing herself to a reality of utter surrender, unable to fight off the burning truth that she needed to just give in. Valerie's words became tense moans and fitful little gasps of pleasure, sounds more cute and needy than the strong, refined warrior was proud to be letting pass from her lips.

Valerie not only came, but her pussy erupted with a sticky gush of nectar, splattering all over Octavia's arm as she held her fingers in deep and applied firm pressure to her. "Fine, you win, you win," she whined, biting her lip to try and stop its needy tremble, as she most definitely gave up to the frustration.

"Mm, that's what I thought," Octavia said, smile bright as she drew back with a peppy sense of delight. "You know, even Amiri lasts longer than you do, and I've never seen anyone more desperate to get off at any given moment than her. It's quite embara--" With a hard tug at her hair, Octavia found herself face-down now, but with her cute butt up in the air, proudly presented as Valerie dove in to eat her pussy out from behind, using the grip on her hair to hold her down and almost folded in half as she went in on her.

"Too predictable," Valerie sighed, playing at her own push into aggression and dominance. She had her moments, and Octavia's gloating gave her the emotional push she needed to rise up and lash out, holding her down to vigorously eat her pussy and push back against all of her teasing remarks, drawing gasps of panic and heat from her as she dove in and worked her over.

"Fuck! Okay, you got me!" Octavia laughed it off, a shivering mess taking on the pleasure and the greedy attention, laughing in aroused delight as she struggled for stability, but soon, there was a much bigger surprise to keep both women occupied.

The Baron arrived.

The sound of the master bedroom opening and the lord of this land stepping into his room, made all the commotion stop quickly. The Baron was an Aasimar whose gold eyes and gold hair stood out strongly against his dark skin, and as he drew closer to the bed, both women looked, not quite disengaging or breaking away from this position, but wanting to see what followed. "Master," they both said, respectful and doing their best not to sound too ragged.

The Baron looked at two of his lovers, already naked and clearly worked up into a rush of excitement without him. He didn't get jealous of it; they were both his playthings, why would he mind them touching one another? But now he was in the bedroom, and he expected their fullest attention. "On your knees," he said, walking toward the bed, but stopping short of it. Making them have to come to him.

And they did. Eagerly they slipped off of the bed and approached him. For Octavia, it was pure sexual grace, a smoldering fluidity that guided her tight body toward him and into place with sways of her hips and an ownership of everything sensual about her. Valerie never could have mustered such a show, too proud and too tightly wound, but what she did show was desperation, an aching need for the baron. Her body moved with urgency, like a fierce, magnetic pull dragged her toward him, made her crave and ache, detached from clarity or reason, and feeling incredible about those needs, about the way her whole being lusted for him.

Staring down upon them, the Baron admired his eager ladies, knelt in front of him, staring up with reverent lust toward the man they pledged themselves to. "Welcome back, Master," Valerie said, soft and hot, aching with need.

"We didn't think you would be back so quickly." Octavia licked her lips as she stared at him, even as her thighs pressed together, wistfully lamenting the interruption but hoping that with the Barton here to visit, she'd have something to indulge in. She'd have a reason to throw herself hard into the possibilities and the wicked thrills.

His fingers drew along their faces, caressing their cheeks, his thumbs pushing into their mouths. They accepted the fingers. Accepted anything they could suck on, shuddering and aching under the joy of putting any part of his body at all into their mouths. The pleasure and the throbbing, pulsing hunger overwhelmed them both. "I'm happy to see you both so willing to perform today. I've spent a long time holding court, and I am very, very frustrated. Your hands. Get my cock out."

Both women reached with their hands toward the Baron's lap, tugging at his pants, giving up to the unruly desires and appetites that they lived for. Their devotion was absolute, both women sucking on his fingers while they pulled at his clothes and got his cock out, the massive, aching shaft rising to wicked and ready attention before their eyes without even needing to be touched. The Baron simply admired the sight of the girls sucking on his fingers, two pairs of hungry eyes staring up at him with the utmost devotion and fire. They wanted him so badly, and they could scarcely control that want.

The Baron guided them toward his cock with his fingers, drawing them in closer and slipping out from their mouths with a fluid little wriggle just in time for them to press their lips against his cock. From either side, the women found themselves paying ready, hungry attention to the huge cock they were both smitten with, the cock they both submitted to completely. The pleasure and the fever behind their desires was reckless and unrepentant. Kisses loud and hungry and forward bore down upon him, recklessly expressing the hopeless desires both women lived by, craved.

"Master," they both moaned, paying lavish praise to his cock as their oral affections rose up hotter, as they began to lick along his shaft, paying him more and more devotion, lost to a pleasure and to a hunger that they simply had to give in to. He remained firm in his gaze down upon them, hunger rising as he beheld their desperation, savoured the way they indulged in him and lavished him with eternal, forward praise. Their mouths were ready, hungry, and they worshiped a cock now begging for their undivided attention.

"Embarrassing little whores," the Baron said, his gaze fiery and unrepentant. He wanted to make sure they shivered and writhed underneath his attention, the pressure overwhelming, but they continued to lick, continued to work their tongues in broad sweeps along his cock, desperate to keep some shred of focus and control as they fell into a deepening, hastening state of frenzied desire. The pleasure was overwhelming, but they had to do their best, had to service their master to the best of their abilities, and they would be off easy if that was the worst thing he said of them that night.

"You've worked so hard," Octavia moaned. "Let your whores satisfy you, my lord. We're going to make sure you forget all about the troubles in your lands tonight." Her tongue slithered around the head of his cock in appreciative motions of desire, sweeps of lust and want that grew slowly and with firm strength.

Agreeing firmly and aching with delight, Valerie kissed lower. "It's our duty as your lovers to make you feel good, and I've never taken any duty more than this." She was shameless in the firm and confident push down, the licks against his base and down to his balls as she focused on completely giving up to her needs, to the deepening desires and frustrations she just had to lose herself to. There wasn't a whole lot of control to this situation, nothing she wanted more than the chance to praise her man.

"I've trained you both well," he groaned, fingers running along their cheeks and running through their hair. "So well that I think I could ram my cock down your throats back and forth, and you would thank me for the experience." That wasn't simply a comment of what he could do; it was a demand. They both knew it. He wanted them to perform for him exactly as he requested, and both women were shamelessly prepared to do whatever their man wanted. He was going to throatfuck them both, and they were expected to thank him after he did so.

He gripped both women tightly. Fingers tugged at their hair, Octavia having more to grab onto than Valerie, but the Baron's strong fingers still gave Valerie's short hair a firm tug, as he pulled them both back. "I'd thank you for anything you did to me, Master," the knight said, getting ahead of the moment and doing what she expected he wanted from her.

"I'll thank you before you even do it to me, Master," Octavia cooed, unable to resist making it a competition. "I've discovered new depths of depravity with you, and I've never wanted to look back. So tha--glack glurk glug glurk!" The slam of the Baron's cock into her open mouth silenced Octavia so swiftly that she didn't have a chance to express all the things she wanted to thank him for, shivering and wriggling now under the fever and the discerning heat of getting drilled with such reckless greed.

"You're not impressing me by laying it on so thick," he groaned, thrusting into her mouth, knowing he gave Octavia everything she wanted in the process, but it silenced her effectively, and made her learn the wicked lesson of his intent. "You came to me a flirtatious mess eager to have your holes shared. I didn't open you up to anything, I tamed an unruly whore whose wanton sexual willingness to be fucked by anyone couldn't be controlled. A silly girl who needed to be made into an honest woman. And I'm not sure I've succeeded yet."

The shameless and feverish slams down Octavia's throat made her choke loudly, struggling and sputtering as the cock hammered its way down with reckless, greedy need. The raw, punishing fever behind every thrust the Baron made was a challenge for Octavia to try and handle, a chance to plunge her into a shameful mess of foggy emotions she wasn't able to fight off, messes of raw heat continuing to work their shameful magic on her, challenging her to find some shred of understanding where there simply didn't feel like there was any. She was lost, aimless, falling into a state of fixated need so compromising and so intense that her entire body simply gave in.

It didn't last, though. Just as quickly as the Baron shoved his way forward, he pulled back, and amid the thick strands of spit spilling from her mouth came a frantic, "Thank you, Master," as Octavia lived up to expectations and did precisely as asked.

Valerie knew the cock was coming. It helped her feel more ready for it, as she tightened up and braced herself for the hard slam forward into her own throat. The Baron wasn't gentle with her, but she felt more ready to respond and to endure, tightening up and embracing herself as the thrusts forward wound up, and she embraced the possibilities and the fierce slams that hit her. She carried herself a bit better than Octavia did when it came to having her throat fucked, mostly out of a stubborn pride and a refusal to be such a sloppy mess and fall into line like she did. She took it with much more refinement and control.

"And you, Valerie. My beautiful knight. Your resolve is a beautiful little lie; you squeal like a bitch in heat when I fuck you, but I do appreciate the way you try to carry yourself to insist the contrary. It makes you a challenge every time I fuck you, but never one so hard that I don't reduce you to a babbling wreck by night's end." His words were harsh, biting, but true. Valerie winced as much from the embarrassment of his words as from the struggle of a noise bubbling up from her throat. She struggled to deal with these feelings, never knowing how to handle the Baron but always desperate to try.

The cock pulled out of her throat, too, and Valerie may have been proud, but she loved her man, and she knew to do as she was told. "Thank you, Master," she whined, just as Octavia did, though not with the mewling sex kitten glee that the mage did. She brought on a more behaved and refined knightly sense of respect to her submission, always prepared to do whatever was asked of her to prove her resolve and the strength of her character.

He went right back into Octavia’s throat, and he proved his ferocity was only going to get rougher as he wound up to savage her pretty face. Both of them. His grip tightened into their hair, twisting and even dragging Valerie in closer, pulling her cheek flush up against Octavia's so she could feel his cock slamming into the other woman from the side, making sure he wouldn't have to move further to get what he wanted. There wasn't a shred of restraint or sense in what he wanted now; the Baron was on fire and finding his groove, finding the pleasure and callous fire he needed more than anything.

Things came on harder and faster this time, as the Baron switched more fiercely between his lovers, drawing from Octavia's throat and ramming his way into Valerie's, not lingering too long there before he slapped his cock across Octavia's cheek and then shoved his way into her throat again. He was shameless in his back and forth mistreatment of their pretty faces, relishing in the pride and the power he held, their firm submission growing more frenzied and more wicked as they did their best to handle him. Each time he pulled back, they thanked him, just as asked. Shaky expressions of pure lust overwhelmed both women, who remained knelt there in obedience and prepared heat, accepting this mistreatment and loving every second of it.

Even through the punishing oral, through choking on his cock and then having to thank him for the privilege, both Octavia and Valerie were hopelessly enamoured with him, genuinely savouring his cock. They thanked him because they were supposed to, but also because their hopeless, shivering need for his approval and his affection demanded it, keeping them both deep under and hopeless in their fixated desire to praise him. To taste his cock and continue servicing the man they loved so much. The sloppy, almost obnoxious vigor with which they lavished his cock only grew hastier as every action the women took felt hastier.

They wanted him to cum, wanted the Baron to finish not only so they could enjoy the taste of his seed, but so that they could get his cock inside of them in other ways, and it urged their helpless, needy bodies onward. Everything they did was shameless and wanton, a feverish pulse of emotions too powerful to help. Desperation ached across their bodies, and they fell into a state of complete acceptance, letting the Baron work them over, thanking him, drooling and struggling and shivering under so many more emotions than could be helped. Fortunately for them, the Baron was shamelessly claiming them with a haste toward orgasm that he was happy to let overwhelm them.

When he came, it was all over their faces, his cock spasming and erupting in hot shots of messy spunk all across their faces, both women squealing out in surprise as they took on the mess of raw pleasure. He watched the shock twist across their faces as he painted them down with his load. They moaned out for him, calling with wicked desire and delight, a need and a pleasure more powerful and more hopeless than could be helped, and there was simply no controlling the frustration now, no way to hold back these hopeless pleasures.

The Baron didn't leave them waiting, through. He dragged them both alongside him toward the bed, and they followed, crawling beside their master and moaning out for him to do to them whatever he pleased, and the Baron looked at them both, wondering exactly how he was going to take advantage of them tonight and how he was going to make them give their bodies to him. They were hopeless. Feverish. Unable to deal with these pulsating rushes of pleasure and heat. He had to decide what he wanted to do, and decide it fast as they climbed up onto the bed and his eyes fell onto their waiting, perky backsides, the Aasimar's straying thoughts leaving his eyes drifting over to one side.

Valerie barely had both her knees set on the bed when his hips slammed forward and the Baron's cock plunged into her. She let out an unchaste shriek of pleasure, nearly flopping flat down onto the bed as her pussy was swiftly claimed and her whole body tightened up with need. "Master!" she cried out, shuddering under the sudden fever and focus of getting drilled by the man she loved. "Thank you so much for choosing me first."

Octavia whined as she watched Valerie get fucked, watched the knight fumble to steady herself and ground her position so that she could handle all of this. It was only natural for jealousy to flare up inside of her as all the fun went to the other woman in the room, and she knew she'd have hers soon enough, but the bubbling tension left her aching, thoughts dizzy with need and fraught with a bitter sense that that could have been her. Not that she said as much aloud, of course; the frustrations bubbling up through her were a kind of potent and wicked that she at least felt happy rolling with, sinking a hand between her legs and starting to rub at her needy pussy as she watched.

"My tight knight whore," the Baron groaned, hammering greedily forward and keeping up the reckless pace he had in mind for her, utterly reckless in his approach, certain of what he could get away with and how good it all felt to dive into. "What are you?"

"Owned by my Master," Valerie confessed. "An eager noble fucktoy for a man who deserves anything he desires. I'm your servant as much as your wife, and I will do anything I'm asked with a smile." Her hips pressed back to meet the Baron's thrusts, body heaving in a show of utter deference and obedience, the knowledge of what she owed him and what he wanted from her Keeping her devoted and firm, pushed to the limit and utterly aware of how much she relied on this one expression of absolute surrender. "And I do a good job, don't I?"

"You do an amazing job," the Baron groaned. "Your discipline as a warrior makes you an excellent pet in the bedroom. So well behaved and obedient. That mouth of yours is good for both ramming my cock into, and for respecting me." His dominant, harsh treatment always came on a bit softer for Valerie than it did for the others; he still talked down to her, still treated Valerie as his plaything and indulged in the reckless, brutal glee of utterly ruining her, but he always found a way to praise her, backhanded as it was. Of all his lovers, she simply needed a little bit more care than the others, needed a line walked where he made clear the love beneath the roughness.

Octavia watched with burning jealousy and with her fingers plunging readily into her greedy twat, sitting there on the bed admiring the commotion and aching for the chance to keep falling ever deeper, to succumb to pleasures and demands so reckless and so fierce that they just felt too good to be true. "Aren't I well behaved?" she whined, looking up at the Baron needy, rising and inching toward him, hopeful and clumsy and setting herself up for failure.

The Baron only glared at his plaything, and she slumped back in silence again.

Valerie was too absorbed in the feeling of the big cock ramming into her again and again to really are about what Octavia was doing. "Thank you for the kind words. It's my honour to satisfy you!" In this moment, it didn't matter what Octavia did; the Baron was focused on her, filling her and imposing upon her something utterly wild, a reckless and satisfying, plunging her ever lower into a state of fever and acceptance. She wasn't given much of a choice; the pleasure was all-consuming and wicked, demanding too much from her for her thoughts to steady. It was ecstasy in a very base and primal form, a rush of emotions surging dizzily across her as she kept going, kept taking these feelings and rolling with the savagery behind his actions.

The moans that spilled readily from Valerie's lips were anything but knightly. She didn't try to be a refined lady here, didn't try to hold onto any shred of reason or control as she simply fell deeper into this ecstatic pulse of arousal. any shred of sense or composure simply didn't belong here, and she was happy to keep giving up deeper, losing ground to a senseless, shaky rush of emotions all conspiring to keep her sinking in deeper, lost to something voracious and dizzy. Each thrust hit her hard, filled her with ecstasies she just had to embrace, had to accept. But then came those words. The strong, confident words groaned with a certainty that shook her to her core.

"Tonight, I'm breeding heirs into both of you."

Valerie's body made sense of his words before her body did. With a sudden crash into wild ecstasy, amid gasps of wanton pleasure, Valerie's body gave in to a searing rush of orgasmic heat, an overwhelming vigor and brutality sending her into a spiral of hazy surrender. She wasn't quiet about it, either; she couldn't be. Her whole body ached with a certainty and a commotion so fierce that she wasn't sure how to make sense of all of it, but she knew she was desperate, knew her needs were overwhelming and that she was simply too far gone to keep her head on straight. Her body gave up with fitful, desperate heat to pleasures she just couldn't resist, crying out for the mess of hunger erupting from her as she screamed, "Breed me!" without fully grasping why until her brain clicked and the realization of what she was doing even hit her.

The Baron slammed forward, and with a great rush of pure satisfaction, he came inside of Valerie, filling her up and sending her into a squealing rush of pure satisfaction, an aimless and clumsy mess of pleasure she felt drunk on, hopelessly giving up to and embracing to its deepest core. He buried his cock to the hilt inside of her, holding firm and tugging her back against his hips, holding her in tight and making sure she was pinned down and shivering through the reckless heat of this pleasure.

"Thank you," Valerie whined. Not because she was expected to or thought he'd want to hear it, but because the sensation of her womb being pumped full and the threat of being bred and treated leaving her completely overwhelmed. She was happy to give up like this, to be taken. As it dripped slowly out of her, she felt certain. "I hope it works, Master. I hope that I can carry your child. With pride."

"Like a good wife slut should," the Baron mused, drawing his gaze over toward Octavia, still feverishly masturbating, biting her lip and aching with the hopeless fever and desire running clear through her. "And now on to the... Less well behaved slut wife."

In stark contrast to how the words maybe should have been taken, Octavia perked up with wide-eyed bliss and excitement. "Yes, it is I, Master. The less behaved slut wife." Her shameless display of greed and desire showed off the pleasure and the frustrations that ached through her, as she rubbed on through to an orgasm right in front of the Baron and Valerie, shoulders tightening up as she seized what she had been denied, howling out in bliss and giving up to the shameless pleasure, to something that felt absolutely unrepentant.

It wasn't nearly as amusing to The Baron, whose eyes narrowed as he beheld the frustrated chaos and wickedness of his plaything's indulgence. "You make a game out of misbehaving," he growled. His hand reached out for Octavia's curly locks, a swift and reckless seizing of her that made her yelp in surprise, and she knew then that she was in trouble. "Valerie, lie back, she's going to do some apologizing to you." He pulled Octavia into place down on her hands and knees, as Valerie slipped further up the bed and lay on her back, parting readily. "You unruly, disrespectful cunt," he groaned. "How many times do I have to teach you a lesson?"

Octavia didn't get to say anything, as the Baron buried her face between Valerie's legs. She was shoved in tight, and not given a chance to do anything but eat, licking hopelessly away at her pussy as the slowly oozing cum dripped out of her well fucked hole. She understood what she had to do, tongue slithering into her, licking up the salty spunk pumped deep into the hopeless wreck of a woman lying there. It was a lot to ask of her, but she did her part, face-down in Valerie's lap, ass up in the air and begging for the Baron to have her.

Which worked well, because he drove himself right up her ass instead of giving her pussy a stuffing. "You won't get bred until you earn it," he groaned, plunging forward with a ferocious rush of pleasure and greed leaving no shame doubt or hesitation or shame to this mess. He just rammed forward, stubbornly cramming into her tight back door. "Your attitude isn't entertaining me today, and if you're going to make a joke of it, then I'm going to make sure you learn that your actions still have consequences." His thrusts were vicious and wicked, driven by his intense hungers, knowing he was right on track for what he needed, wicked and brutal in his vicious treatment. Her ass provided him with a warm, snug, incredibly tight hole he could brutalize.

There wasn't exactly a whole lot wrong with getting her ass pounded. The pleasure was intense and wicked, a raw rush of pleasure pulsing through her body and bringing with it an utterly intoxicating rush of frustration, a hunger she needed more of. Each step of the way she felt like she was giving up, complete satisfaction plunging her in deeper. The raw and reckless thrill was so wild and harsh, but the thrill of pain and wickedness felt perfect, like a rush of dizzy, cloying ecstasies that all demanded complete obedience. Octavia wasn't in a position to argue against him; the Baron was far too in control of this for her to have any hope of arguing with it. She just had to obey, but oh what joy it was to get filled and ravaged anyway.

"Thank you for recognizing my service and faithfulness," moaned Valerie, lying there happily spread out and letting her pussy get eaten out hard. She let the pleasures wash over her, a continued plunge into seeking delight and want, a desire that she was free to give up to deeper, throwing her body into something truly remarkable. "Your kindness is amazing, Master, and I love the--fuck. Oh, Gods, Octavia, you're actually learning how to be sorry aren't you?"

Narrowing her eyes and staring with bitter, tense fever at the woman gloating. She knew that there were always times where Valerie could bare her fangs at times when she thought she could get away with it, and the and it drew plenty of frustration from Octavia, doing her best to handle how the brutal slams into her ass, walking a tense line and trying to earn his favour back. That came with a frustrated twist of treatments leaving her more helpless, inducing aimless swells of fever and confusion that didn't want to slow down. His cock laid punishing waste to her ass and her thoughts alike, challenging her to fierce treatments she was utterly hopeless against.

"Make sure you eat Valerie out hard enough that she cums before I do, or else I'm going to drag Kanerah into this room and breed her on top of you instead, do you understand?" The Baron was fierce and tense in his approach, certain of the wicked intentions he provided her, challenging the mage to hold on while getting railed so intensely and thoroughly that she couldn't think straight. This was too much for to think through, and the overbearing pleasures ripped across her thoughts with fire. It urged her in tighter, made her devote every throbbing second of thought to the slavish attention she had to pay to this task.

Being denied a chance to be bred was utter madness, and Octavia's act shaped up immediately as she scrambled to keep her master's favour. She knew that The Baron would do it. He'd once tied Octavia down and fucked Amiri on top of her all night as a punishment, and she could not risk being punished like that again. She refused to. Not another night like that hell. Shoving herself in tighter and throwing herself into the idea of letting go, pleasure rising and inducing something truly shameless. She was too drunk on pleasure to stop, and she threw everything she did into the idea of complete surrender, eating harder, licking and kissing and her best to satisfy Valerie, to try and make her give in.

The Baron fucked Octavia's ass harder in a greedy rush of desire, an attempt to make sure she learned hard what the lesson was, making her redouble her efforts and really lose herself to his dominance. "At least when you misbehave, your tight ass is good for something," he groaned, savouring the fire of controlling and claiming her. There was no question about the hold he had over his women, and he used it for the most reckless and wild of indulgences now, savouring the fiery pulses of wicked heat he was able to keep shoving on against.

"You see? It pays to behave sometimes," Valerie moaned, remaining smug about the desperate oral treatment she received, moaning hotter and winding up with the confident swell of pleasures that felt like they were only getting hotter, strengthening the desires with each passing second. She rode high on this thrill, knowing the pleasure and the wickedness she needed, desires lighting up her thoughts and bringing her pleasures too demanding to know how to deal with. She writhed through these wild pleasures, spikes of sensation and searing hunger that all demanded from her everything. She gave in deeper, accepting a raw satisfaction and losing all focus to something utterly reckless.

It was a race now, and given the feverish pace that went all out on her ass was completely unrepentant. The Baron was merciless, and he showed her something too primal and too shameless to be able to control himself now. His thrusts were the height of savagery, and there felt like something truly brilliant in the pleasure and the hunger that followed. He knew how to fuck her senseless, using his knowledge of her against herself and subjecting her to the confused lust and chaos of his mistreatment, throwing his hips on faster, the brutal speed and his behind this treatment making for something utterly shameless. Everything hew did was a challenge that unraveled her harder, and there was simply no way to deal with all these feelings, but the pleasure made for something strong, wicked, too powerful and too strange to be able to hold back.

Valerie wasn't trying to hold back her orgasm, as much as she would have liked to see Octavia squirm, if only because of just how much she was trying to pleasure her now. The desperation and the fever behind her attention was strong enough to make it all count. She came hard, squirting again but this time making a mess of Octavia's face as she came hard. "She's earned it, Master! Please, breed her, too!" she shrieked, a shameless and selfless offer that expressed the utter frenzy and desperation of her needs. It showed off just how badly Octavia needed to give in and just how happy she was to succumb.

Octavia came mere seconds later. She was desperately in just under the wire, spine arching back as the shameful intensity of an anal orgasm brought her a twisting rush of satisfaction more wicked and more intense than she was ever ready to handle. Octavia was dizzy and helpless, worn down by the satisfaction and the vigor and the greed of this treatment, but she was happy to let it hit her. She let the pleasure take her by storm, and as the Baron filled her with his thick cum and the throbbing bliss of giving up took her by storm. She felt elated, felt proud, and she hoped that she had earned the mercy she needed, earned the chance to real and calm down after the wicked aftermath and dizzying heat of what she needed most. He held her in tight and filled her, waiting until she was worn down and claimed thoroughly before finally he drew back.

"You've earned some mercy now," the Baron said, his hands tracing along her hips, teasing her with the shivering caress that made her ache, made her whine. "My sweet little magical cocksucker. Playful to a fault. So unruly, but so beautiful." He lifted her up off of the bed, effortless in how he trivialized how her mere presence, the magus strong physically as much as magically, and he used it to his benefit now in hoisting her up and impaling her down onto his cock, spreading her legs out by force and making sure it become a show for Valerie as he worked her up and down his cock in shameless motions of utter brutality, rocking her along his dick and showing off the utter dominance and might he was capable of.

"I am all of those things, but I'm also your doting, sweet wife, whose cunning mouth and soft thighs are just what your cock needs," Octavia moaned. She was happy to lay it on thick now, to praise and lavish the Baron in attention as she felt his cock fill her pussy now, a thrill and a focus that hit her just right, left her whole body full of cravings. Octavia was happy to be where she needed to be, happy to savour these focused and unflinching desires. "I'm happy to be your whore!"

The Baron's shameless thrusts upward and the imposing vigor of his physical dominance was something truly unrepentant. The reckless pleasure he imposed upon her was utterly unstoppable, reckless in and vicious in its approach, bringing with it something truly mad. He made sure that he gave it to Octavia harder than he'd fucked Valerie, teaching her a lesson with the shameless pleasure and the roughness he was happy to impose upon her. He held total control now, using Octavia and showing her pussy a thorough ravaging, a pleasure and a heat so primal and so completely removed from sense.

And it was ecstasy. Octavia was as loud as she could be, taking on the wild slams and the brutal, shameless thrills of getting pounded senseless, her entire body lit up with throbbing pulses of pure sensation and frustration that she was happy to let take her hotter and rougher by storm. Her body felt overwhelmed, lit up by passions and flares of need so reckless and so aimless that she could barely keep her head on straight, and she didn't care about holding back, didn't care about anything but how good it felt to be fucked senseless. Heaved up and down in her man's arms, impaled on his cock and lit up with so much wild pleasure and passion that she couldn't even think, she felt like she was just gone, lost to something so potent and so reckless that she couldn't possibly stop now. She needed more, and she needed all of it, a heaving wreck aimlessly expressing the molten thrill of getting used.

It was Valerie's turn to touch herself, watching with hungry eyes at the commotion playing out before her in such bright and wild sweeps of this need. "We're going to be mothers together," she moaned, loving the thought even if this seemed so strange and so unrepentant. The pleasure was overwhelming, and the desires were completely devoid of reason, bringing on something that simply couldn't be resisted. She loved the sight of this, moaning louder, aching for the opportunity to behold this chaos and burn up hotter. The sight of the Baron fucking nay of the other girls always lit Valerie up with such absolute delight, and she didn't shy away from indulging, no matter how unchaste and inappropriate it seemed.

"I'm going to need heirs, and it wouldn't be fair to keep any of my wives out," he groaned, nibbling at Octavia's ear as he used her faster, rougher, indulged harder and stronger in the chance to rut her. He kept her in the air, impaled on his dick, laying feverish waste to her body and using her with such desire and brutality that she was clearly losing her mind trying to handle all of it. "Maybe some vital perspective on life will do your behavior some good."

Octavia couldn't resist being cheeky. "I don't think anything can break this spirit now, my love." It got her a tug at her hair, but she was just happy to let that wash over her, a rush of pulsing lust, a desire that had her gasping out with delight. Her cocky, gleeful need was utterly overwhelming, and she refused to be held back, getting louder and messier as her entire body quivered through emotions she just had to accept. It was too much to handle, and she didn't try to keep quiet here, in the bedroom of the lord of this land, one of his wives happily being impregnated. As far as noises coming from this room went, it was one of the most reasonable.

After having to work for the chance to be bred, her heart raced through all the frantic desire and commotion of getting claimed so harshly, the pleasure and the heat pushing her limits and demanding from her more than she felt she could possibly resist, every ache and throb across her body giving in and not wanting to let go. It was ecstasy, but she was so hopelessly aflame with need beyond reason, loving every second of this pleasure and refusing to keep quiet, as she sank ever lower. Ever deeper. This was bliss. Everything winding her up became too grand to resist, and she was just happy to let it run like wicked flame through her veins. "Breed me, Master. Make me a mother, show me the depths of your love!"

The Baron may have made her work for it, but he gave Octavia what she wanted. Gave her every drop of what she wanted, as with a hard grunt, he slammed her down onto his cock one final time, making her howl out with a shaky and aimless rush of bliss too powerful to hold back from, moans racing with electric fervor as she was filled with his seed. It was too much for her to handle, and she didn't try to contain herself as she got loud, got wild, got completely and shamelessly committed to giving in and allowing utter bliss to take her. It was excess in its purest form, and she was happy to take all of it before being dropped onto the bed.

The Baron stopped a moment, aching and hungry as all these feelings washed over him, as he stood there a moment. His shoulders slowly relaxed. His expression softened. His hands grasped both women again, and it was not to take them by the hair or pull this time. He was softer. More tender. More ready. He guided them gently along the bed and urged them to settle into a position on the bed beside him. They eased into place beside him as he lay on the bed, snuggled up sweetly and peppering kisses along his jaw.

"I love you both so much," he groaned softly. The harshness of 'Master' was over. The Baron slipped away from the bedroom play, away from the roughness and the wickedness he had thrown around. They were his wives now. His loves. Nothing more. They still pampered him with their hands, but it wasn't out of pure submission now. It was out of affection in its purest, deepest form, and there was simply nothing but utter joy to carry them into relaxation and the slow beginnings of slumber.

Many knew that the Baron had taken more than one wife. Only some knew about the dominance he claimed them with. A small few knew of the secret room where he 'indulged' in his darkest of desires. But nobody saw him like this. Warm. Soft. Praising and adoring his beloved wives, making sure they knew how deep his love ran, unquestioningly. Uncompromisingly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
